Naruto: Konoha's first Chief
by Dan The Hedgefox
Summary: Naruto is swept away to Wumpa Island by a damaged summoning scroll for four years. When he returns he finds it only been a day in his world. Now with the Bandicoot clan at his side, a regressed Kyubbi in his arms, and a growing mastery of mojo he is back in Konoha. But is it still his home now that he has a family?
1. Return

Hiruzen Sarutobi had always enjoyed Naruto's presence. He loved the boy like a grandson, found his speech full of the very essence of life, his manner that of boundless energy and optimism. Silently he raged at the ignorant villagers who shunned Minato's son, called him a monster. So when he was faced with an older looking Naruto, flanked by three creatures that could only be summons and a floating mask, crying happily, where as others would be confused and just a bit frightened Sarutobi offered his patience and a gentle smile as he waited for an explanation.

"Ahem," Naruto cleared his throat and looked up, his eyes a bit puffy, and spoke. "I'm sorry old man, it's just… just been a while, longer to me than it was too you." He dragged a hand down his face and gulped. The Third Hokage chuckled lightly, "However long it's been so long as I'm here I'll always hear you out Naruto. Take your time." Naruto laughed Sarutobi's favorite laugh. "No, no I've waited four years to tell you I found a summon scroll I'm not going to waste any time." He blinked, "Well um, there it is I guess. As to how I just found it on the street on my way home from Ichiraku's, from there I brought it home and signed it, next thing I knew I was on a beach." Ah, there it's is the boy reverse summoned himself. "Well Naruto this is quite a discovery, one you should be very proud of." There, now to steel himself for the headache.

"But, just what do you mean four years Naruto?" The boy scratched the back of his head, that's when the largest summon spoke in a gruff voice, "He means just that, gramps. The scroll was faulty, we're not a summon clan. Kitsune here just got thrown into our world with no way back, the scroll fell in the ocean and we didn't know anything about this chakra stuff he was spout'n off about." Sarutobi frowned, "Then just who and what are you." Next the mask spoke, "Ah, of course how rude of us." The mask nodded to him. "I am Aku Aku guardian spirit of Wumpa Island, these three are the islands champions, Crash here being the chief of the great Bandicoot tribe, Coco and Crunch" He nodded to each of them in turn, "being his advisors. As for what we are, I am a tiki spirit and these three are High Mutants." The Hokage nodded, they were answering his questions while being careful not to give away too much and deliberately raising more. He put on his most diplomatic smile, "Well now that's out of the way, care to tell me just what's happened since he arrived in your world?" The words 'and what happened to Naurto' didn't need to be said.

This brought a familiar smile to Naruto's face, he suddenly launched into a spiel about how Wumpa Island is a beautiful place, how big brother Crash taught him many new forms of taijustu, about mojo manipulation, about the people who where animals and- the female bandicoot clapped a hand over his mouth. She smiled sweetly at them both, "I'm sure he'll tell you everything you want to know about anything you ask him, but right now we have urgent matters to discuss, why don't you wait in the hall Naruto?" His eyes widened at that, he looked over to the 'chief' and he nodded. As Naruto got up to leave the light caught the swirling markings on his arms and suddenly Sarutobi became aware they looked a lot like seals, and his expression hardened.

Once the boy left he demanded, "Explain." They all looked to each other then to him. The 'chief' nodded to the mask then spoke, "Abaz duba." He said, the mask said, "You first." The Hokage was silent a moment and the 'chief' 'spoke' again, "When I first saw him I could tell he needed a hug so I gave him one. He stood stiff as a board and the look in his eye was one of an animal backed into a corner. Tell me how in the hells did the home he speaks so highly of, that he adores and wants to protect, left him in such a way that when I called him a part of my family he cried for weeks." Though the mask spoke evenly the Crash was yelling and visibly seething.


	2. Negotiate

The Hokage was silent a moment as he debated with himself. These beings obviously cared about Naruto, but it was his job to turn every situation to the village's advantage. The civilian population's treatment of Naruto has obviously led to a bad impression, which could have a myriad of draw-backs not the least of which would be the refusal to make a contract with the Leaf. Whatever he said, he would have to tread carefully.

"I'll assume that question is rhetorical, you know about the fox?"

Crash seemed to have calmed down some as he nodded his head before speaking more in that strange dialect of his as translated by the mask. "Yes, I guess I'm right in saying it's the same one that attacked this place ten years ago. What I'm confused about is if this Fourth guy was so great, why doesn't anyone trust his work."

Hiruzen took a deep breath and said "You must understand, the arts used to seal the Kyuubi are obscure in the ninja world, to the average person they are unfathomable. Not to mention those who are hurting and thus simply chose not to use their reason."

The large bandicoot with the metal arm-Crunch narrowed his eyes. "What about the guy that set it loose?"

Hiruzen's lips thinned, "No hint of his whereabouts, nor proof of his existence."

The female spoke, "And his father's last wish?"

The shadows cast by his hat set harsh lines on the Hokage's face as he asked "How do you know that."

The tiki spoke up "I took a look at his seal, Minato also sealed a portion of his and his wife's soul into Naruto as a back-up measure. I met him."

The Hokage was stunned at this, "Minato, just how much of a genius were you?" he muttered to himself. He looked back up at the mutants, "Did you find anything else in the seal, a clue?"

The mask nodded, "The Fox claimed it was the same human that controlled it before its' first sealing. Uchiha Madara." The Hokage was again struck by the news, but didn't let it show.

"Anything else?"

"Yes!" The female said "The Kyuubi is now a kit."

This time the Third couldn't keep the shock from his face as he stared dumbly at Coco. "What?!" His eyes narrowed, "You weakened it?" he asked, already formulating plans to ensure the other nations _never_ found out about this. But the large one shook his head, "_He_ still has all his power, he just has the mind of a child of about Naruto's age."

The Hokage looked to the chief again, "And why was this done?" Crash smirked, "We know the boy was made to be a weapon, this way, the fox is more willing to lend his power to what he sees as an older brother figure. What's more; when we told this Kyuubi about his past-self, he was horrified! Said the way he acted went against everything old man Rikudou taught him and his siblings."

Rikudou.

Hiruzen's world stopped entirely for a moment as he realized that _of course_! It was the first sage that created them, of course he wouldn't let them just roam free. But, "Do you mean to imply the Rikudou Sennin raised the buiju." Crash nodded. If this was true, then-"From the look on your face, you're questioning why the children of your world's founder act like monsters." Coco said.

"Well that's half your fault. Well, not yours; but humanity's." She went on, "After the Sennin passed the beasts roamed the world, encountering a cycle of hatred and fear from humans who didn't understand them. Eventually they just, gave up on humanity."

The Hokage hmmed. "Do you have proof?" The female visibly restrained a sneer, "You're the veteran leader of a military village, you know what humans can be like. We need none." Hiruzen sighed. "I suppose not. But enough about that, _for now_, let's talk more about Naruto, and yourselves."

At this the room seemed to brighten, as everyone in the room got a proud twinkle in their eyes. "Right!" The chief chirped, "To start off, you need to fire all but one of the teachers at that academy of yours!" he said with a smile.

Sarutobi deadpanned.

Crash continued on, "The kid soaked up practical lessons like a sponge, and once he knew how to read our language he came out average in academics. Also, after talking with him it seemed he'd been straight up taught wrong in several places like basic math. So again, you need to fire some people." Now the Hokage was listening attentively, "Continue." The large one interjected, "You also need to shore up his diet, I pity those fool grossers that sell him spoilt shit!"

"Also, we've been teaching him the ways of Mojo." The mask supplied, "The best way to describe Mojo would be the chakra of the planet. He is quite adept at it, to the point he has begun to produce his own, which normally takes many years of training to achieve. Though we're not sure if that is due to the fox or not, yet."

The Hokage hmmed, and made a mental note to call back Jiraiya sooner than planned. They needed to know how similar this 'Mojo' was to Senjustu, if they weren't the same thing. He also bumped up the possible threat level of those in front of him in his mind, as they would obviously have their own grasp on it as well; one person powered by sage chakra is dangerous enough to warrant a Kage's attention. "I thank you for taking care of him, again. But as you said, I'm the leader of a military, and as such cannot let the possible security leak you represent go unchecked; not without knowing more about you at least. I'm sure you understand."

The chief grinned, "What do you want to know?"

The Hokage tilted his head slightly, "For one, what are you exactly? Where did you come from if not the summon realm? And how did you get here without a contract?" At this the chief looked to the female, causing her to nod in unspoken agreement.

"Well, if you don't know what a bandicoot is, I don't know what to tell 'ya. As for the mutant bit, that's another story." She cleared her throat, "We were created through an experimental process known only to the mad man who made us, Dr. Neo Cortex. All that we know is that he infused us with various genetic materials, and intended to have us be his army in his quest for world domination." She said, unaware of the memories she was bringing up with the word experiment.

"High Mutants refers to those of us who can think and reason, while the Beasts are monsters of brute force. There are many clans and tribes of mutants across the islands, all with different powers and skills. As for where we come from, we believe it's another universe entirely. We got here through a portal I built, we seem to have much more advanced technology then you by the way, using Naruto's, shall we say 'sent', to track down this world."

Hiruzen tensed slightly, "Portal, another universe… Do you mean to tell me there is a tear in time and space somewhere in my village?" The mask shook itself back and forth, and said, "No,no,no. We are not so foolish as to leave such a thing open in a populated area. It is closed and only I can open it again." That Aku-Aku said nothing to assuage the obvious question of what would be on the other side of said portal was telling in itself.

This double-talk effectively killed the friendly atmosphere, and returned them to the mind set of veteran leaders at an impasse. Now the time for pleasantries had passed.

"I'll ask this once," Hiruzen said, "What are your intentions towards Naruto and The Village Hidden in the Leaves?"


End file.
